Mario Wrestling
by David F
Summary: Show 4! Please R
1. Show 1

I do not own any of these nintendo, sony or sega characters.

Fireworks Blast>

Dr. Mario: Hello everybody, welcome to the MWE (Mario Wrestling Entertainment).

Toad: Hi, my name is Toad.

Dr. Mario: Every week there will be two announcers.

Toad: This week it's me and Dr. Mario.

DM: Here comes the owner, GM, and creator of MWE, Dfrank.

Dfrank grabs the microphone>

Dfrank: Hello everybody, welcome to the MWE. Tonight, there will be a match to decide the MWE champion. It will be a fata…

Mario interrupts>

Dfrank: I don't like like being interrupted.

Mario: Mamamia, will you shut the hell up before I woop your a right here in Peach's castle!

Dfrank: Well I don't sugg…

DK interrupts>

Dfrank: What the hell do you wan…

Sonic interrupts>

Dfrank: Well since I can't seem to talk you will all be involved in a triple threat hardcore match next week right here on MWE. But it's still going to be one hell of a night right fans!

DM: Well Dfrank's right that it's gonna be a hell of a night. Next there's going to be tag team action between Crash Bandicoot and Kirby against Link and Zelda for the tag championships.

Toad: And that's next. Hey DM how come you always talk bi?

DM: Calm down.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Toad: We're back!

DM: The bell rings and this match will begin with Crash and Link.

Toad: Wow, look at that body slam by Crash.

DM: That was Link you dumbass.

Toad: Hey!

DM: What's this.

Toad: He's getting a steel chair you blind ass hole.

DM: I know that!

Toad: Wow that had to hurt. Crash just hit Link with the chair.

DM: Now Crash hits Zelda.

The bell rings and Dfrank comes in>

Dfrank: Why did you that?

Crash: Because I felt like it.

Dfrank: I don't give a damn if you felt like it, I'm givin these tag belts to Link and Zelda. Now all of you get out of here. They all leave Now, since there won' be a championship match, there will be a TLC triple threat tag match between Mario and Luigi, Sonic and Tails, and DK and Diddy Kong. But before that, the Middleweight title will be on the line between, Knuckles, and none other than the one, the only, dinousor of delight, Yoshi. Oh yeah, and the middleweight championhip match will be a street fight.

Toad: Wow did you hear that! A street fight for the Middleweight championship!

DM: Yes I did but what about the main event we have tonight!

Toad: Go Yoshi!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Yoshi comes in>

Yoshi: Do I hearaDOD (Dinousor of Delight).

Knuckles comes running in to the ring and starts on Yoshi

DM: Well Knuckles comes in and starts in on Yoshi.

Toad: If Yoshi can do the DOD on Knuckles it's all over.(DOD is like an RKO)

DM: That's right but oh look at this, Knuckles is spinning Yoshi around and wow he throws him out of the ring.

Toad: He calls that the Knuckle Slam.

Baby Yoshi from Paper Mario 2 comes in>

DM: Who's this?

Toad: You need glasses because if you cant see that then I wouldn't want you to be my doctor because you might think the spots on my head are chicken pocks.

DM: Oh shut up!

Toad: Baby Yoshi is beeting on Knuckles like there's no tommorow.

DM: No tommorow! I'm too young to die!

Tails comes in>

Toad: What! Tails already has a match tonight!

DM: He doesn't care he's beating the hell out of baby Yoshi.

Toad: Yoshi is still knocked out.

DM: Tails flying in the air with Baby Yoshi.

Toad: That has to be 50 feet high!

DM: Whew he's doing something.

Toad: It looks like an F-U in the air!

DM: Baby Yoshi is knocked out for good!

Toad: Looks like Tails is gone and Knuckles with the cover in Yoshi.

One…Two…Thr…

DM: Just kicked out!

Toad: Yoshi is up now and, he's got something.

DM: WOW BRASS KNUCKLES RIGHT ON KNUCKLES!!!!!

Toad: Yoshi is setting up for the DOD.

DM: HE HITS IT WOW!

Toad: The cover!

One…Two…Three

DM: He did it Toad!

Crowd: D…O…D

Yoshi: I'm the man!

DM: Still to come TLC Triple Threat match between Mario & Luigi, Sonic & Tails, and DK & Diddy Kong.

Toad: That's next!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

The bell rings>

DM: The match begins Mario and Luigi double team Sonic and DK and Diddy Kong double team Tails.

Toad: The rules of this match are simple…

DM: Yes they are.

Toad: Would you shut the f up so I can say them.

DM: Sorry.

Toad: OK, now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. The rules are that the only way to win is to climb up the ladder and grab the boxing gloves.

DM: Look, Sonic has a chair, Mario has his back turned BAM! BAM on Luigi! BAM on Diddy.

Toad: DK has his back turned and Sonic is spinning in place and BAM a Sonic Spear.

DM: Tail climbs the ladder and grabs the gloves and Sonic and Tails have won the match.

Toad: I can't believe it!

Dfrank comes in>

Dfrank: Well congragulations Sonic and Tails. Next, as I promised, there will be a MWE title match but it will not be a triple threat match. We will have a certain cell. And you six will all be in a…6-MAN-HELL-IN-A-CELL! Have a nice day.

Toad: Wow a six man hell in a cell!

DM: That's gonna be amazing!

Toad: Bye-Bye!

I hope everyone enjoyed it, please review. There will be a show next week. Bye.


	2. Show 2

(Fireworks Blast)

Goomba: Hello every one I'm goomba here with the women's champion Peach.

Peach: Hello everyone!

(Dfrank comes in)

Goomba: Oh here comes the owner of MWE!

Peach: I wonder what he has to say.

Dfrank: Hello everybody! (crowd cheers) How are you Hawaiian people? (crowd cheers again) I take that as a good. Earlier tonight I talked with Wario, and he requested to be in the Hell in a Cell Match for the MWE championship. Which gave me an idea. There will be an event called MWE Gone Wild! At it, there will be an ELIMANATION CHAMBER match. Tonight there will still be a six man Hell in a Cell. But, the three last standing men, or animals, will be in the elimination chamber. But to decide the other three members of the elimination chamber, there will be a tournament. The first match will be Crash VS. Bobbery. And that match is now.

Goomba: What a huge announcement by Dfrank!

Peach: Looks like Dfrank is coming over here!

Dfrank: Hello guys.

Goomba: Well what a very special guest.

Dfrank: Yes, I came here to ask you guys a question.

Peach: Well what is it.

Dfrank: How would you two like to be in a tag match against Dr. Mario and Toad at Gone Wild?

Goomba and Peach: Sure!

(Here comes Crash with Kirby)

Dfrank: I hope he doesn't get DQ'd again.

(Bobbery comes in and the bell rings)

Goomba: Last week on MWE Crash got a chair and hit Link with it.

Dfrank: What the hell is he doing he's going to grab a chair.

Peach: Ouch!

(Dfrank leaves the announce table and enters the ring)

Dfrank: You lost this match asshole. Bobbery is going to be in the elimination chamber. But you are going to be in a hardcore match against none other than…BOWSER at gone MWE Gone Wild.

(Bobbery explodes on crash)

Dfrank: The tourney will continue next show.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

Goomba: I just got word that Bowser will face Wario and Waluigi in a 2 on 1 handicap match.

Peach: But what about the main event we have tonight!

Goomba: That's right Peach, a 6-Man Hell-in-the-Cell and the three remaining superstars will be in an Elimination-Chamber match for the MWE Championship.

(Bowsers music plays and he enters the ring)

Peach: Oh no he's looking at me!

(Waluigi and Wario enter the ring and the bell ring)

Goomba: Waluigi in and powerful punch, another, another. Wow, Bowser is still standing but Waluigi punched the hell out of Bowser.

Peach: Snapmare!

Goomba: That had to hurt!

Peach: Wario hits Bowser from behind!

Goomba: Waluigi is getting up they are setting up for the 3W (same as 3D by the Dudleyz)

Peach: THEY HIT IT! THEY HIT IT! THEY HIT THE 3W!

Goomba: Wario with the pin.

One…Two…Th

Goomba: Just kicked!

Peach: Oh no, Bowser has Wario and Waluigi by the throught, CLAW SLAM!

One…Two…Three

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

Goomba: Were back!

Peach: Do you guys know what's next?

Goomba: Ooh! Pick me, pick me!

Peach: Goomba.

Goomba: 6-Man-Hell-in-a-Cell!

(Mario's music plays)

Peach: Who do you think will win?

(Mario is in the ring, and Luigi's music plays)

Goomba: Oh, I don't know, but if I had to say I'd probabally have to go with, DK, Mario, and Sonic.

(DK's music plays)

Goomba: How about you Peach?

(Diddy Kong's music plays)

Peach: I truly don't give shit, as long as Mario makes it.

(Sonic's music plays)

Goomba: Last show, here on MWE, Sonic did a Sonic Spear on DK.

(Diddy Kong's music plays)

Peach: If Sonic can hit the Sonic Spear tonight, then well, I guess it's over for that guy, right Goomba?

Goomba: That's right but what about Tails and the F-Hi?

(The bell rings)

Peach: Cross-Body suplex by Mario on Tails. Well, that's true Goomba, but I still think the Sonic Spear is better.

Goomba: We, that definitely can be argued. Sonic, throws Mario out the ring while DK GETS a clothesline on Luigi!

Peach: Wait, who's this coming?

Goomba: Wow, you're blinder than Dr. Mario, THAT'S KAMMY KOOPA!

Peach: It's actually more blind not blinder.

Goomba: Mario slams Sonic into the cage!

Peach: What is Mario doing, he's kicking the cell door open for Kammy Koopa who is entering the ring now and, OH MY GOD SHE USED HER WAND TO SEND some shapes on DK.

Goomba: Diddy Kong is trying to help but OOH SHE does it on him too.

Peach: Tails on Diddy and Luigi on DK.

1…2…3 (Diddy eliminated)

1…2…3(DK eliminated)

Goomba: It's all down to Mario, Luigi, Tails, and Sonic. This amazing match will continue when we come right back!

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

Goomba: While you were gone, Sonic and Mario both climbed up to the top of the cell.

Peach: Oh no! Sonic is setting up for the Sonic Spear!

Goomba: No, Mario got out of the way and Sonic almost fell off the cell!

Peach: Tails is heading up the cell while Mario is setting up for the Mariogree(pedigree).

Goomba: HE HIT IT AND SONIC WENT right through the cell.

Peach: Tails couldn't get there in time to help Sonic out!

Goomba: Mario on Sonic.

1…2…3

Peach: HE DID IT.

Goomba: Mario, Luigi, Tails, and Bobbery will be in the elimination chamber along with two other stars.

Peach: I'm Peach.

Goomba: I'm Goomba.

Peach and Goomba: Bye Bye now!

I hoped you all enjoyed it. Gone Wild will be between Shows 4-5. Please review!


	3. Show 3

(Fireworks Blast)

Koops: Hi everybody I'm Koops and I will be your host tonight along with my ugly partner, Baby Bowser!

Baby Bowser: Don't call me that or I will make you smell my breath!

Koops: Don't do that.

(Dfrank comes in)

Koops: Here he comes, the GM of MWE, Dfrank.

Dfrank: Hello everybody! Welcome to Bowser's castle! First of all, I would like to announce tonight's tournement match. It will be between, one of the stars who got screwed last week, DK, against the star who screwed him, Kammy Koopa. Oh yeah, don't worry Diddy you'll get you're shot next week. Second, you are all probabally wondering if the Middleweight title will be on the line at Gone Wild. My answer is yes. Who faces Yoshi is up to you. Your choices are Knuckles, Sonic, and Waluigi. And, our main event, will be, Baby Mario versus Baby Luigi versus Baby Yoshi for the lightweight championship.

Koops: Wow. A lot of announcements from Dfrank.

Baby Bowser: That's right but when we get back, DK will try to get some revenge on Kammy Koopa.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

BB: Welcome back.

Koops: I didn't go anywhere Baby Bowser,

BB: Not you stupid.

(The bell rings to begin the match)

BB: So Koops, what do you think will happen if DK can hit the Five-Star Monkey Splash?

Koops: Ah, but the real question is, what do you think will happen if Koops can hit the Power Shell?

BB: You aren't even in this match ass wipe.

(Diddy tries to enter the ring but the ref stops him)

BB: Low blow by Kammy Koopa.

Koops: I didn't know monkeys had anything down there.

One…Two…Th…

BB: Just kicked out.

Koops: Just kicked out.

BB: I just said that bi.

Koops: So, I like copying.

BB: Spine Buster.

Koops: He's climbing the turbnuckle and Five-Star Monkey splash!

BB: Not again!

Koops: Five-Star Money Splash! Do it again! Do it again!

BB: Shut up.

One…Two…Three

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

Koops: Well, we saw DK beat Kammy Koopa, and well, I think DK is the favorite at Gone Wild.

BB: That is a definite possibility.

(Toad enters the ring)

(Goomba enters the ring)

(The bell rings)

Koops: Well these two are going to have a hard time fighting because they have such short arms.

BB: Goomba has no arms.

Koops: Head butt by Toad. Irish-Whip right into the turbknuckle.

BB: Another head butt there by Toad.

Koops: Toad looks like he's going for the Toad Leg-Drop.

One…Two…Three

Koops: Well that was one of the stupid, boring, dumb, mother fudging matches I've ever seen in my whole stupid, boring, dumb, mother fudging life. (Koops is out of breath)

BB: Harsh!

(The lights turn off)

BB: What the hell!

Koops: I'm blind! I'm blind! I can't see anything!

BB: Calm down it's just the lights.

Koops: Oh thank god!

(The lights turn on and Bowser has Toad and Goomba by the neck)

BB: Double Claw-Slam!

Koops: That may be a sign of what Bowser's gonna do to Crash Bandicoot at MWE Gone Wild!

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

(Baby Mario's music plays)

BB: Here comes the lightweight champion, Baby Mario, with the MWE champion, Mario.

(Baby Luigi's music plays)

Koops: Here comes Baby Luigi with Luigi.

BB: Well it's most likely that Mario will not have the MWE Championship after Gone Wild.

(Baby Yoshi's music plays and he comes out running in to the ring with Yoshi)

Koops: The referee is trying to get Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi out of the ring and he finally does.

(The bell rings)

BB: Super-Plex by Baby Mario on Baby Luigi.

Koops: DDT by Baby Yoshi on Baby Mario.

One…T…

BB: Baby Luigi breaks it up.

Koops: We could have had a new champion there.

BB: Obviosly in a Triple Threat Match no one can be disqualified.

Koops: What is the ref doing.

BB: He's banding Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi from ringside dumbass.

(They all give the ref the finger)

Koops: Very disrespectful shit right there Baby Bowser.

BB: This is wrestling, anything can happen stupid!

Koops: Any thing but you winning a match (giggles).

BB: Baby Luigi and Baby Yoshi are fighting in the ring while Baby Mario is doing something. OH MY GOD, HE'S GETTING A SLUDGE and he's going in the ring and bam right in the damn balls to Baby Yoshi!

Koops: He's not going to do it to his own brother is he!

BB: Right in the he… no he ducked and one German Suplex, two, and THREE LUIGOS.

Koops: Baby Mario is getting up and LUIGI SPEAR.

One…Two…Thre

BB: No, kicked out at two and a half!

Koops: Luigi is grabbing the sludge and…

(The lights turn off)

Koops: Please don't tell me I'm blind.

(The lights turn back on and Bowser has Luigi by the throught.

BB: Uh oh, he wouldn't do it to a baby.

Koops: Oh yes he can, CLAW SLAM!

BB: That isn't right!

Koops: Baby Luigi is getting up and Baby Mario is up and he is setting up for the Mariagree.

BB: He hits it!

Koops: Now Baby Yoshi is picking up Baby Luigi.

BB: Mini-DOD!

Koops: Let me say it next time!

BB: There may not be a next time!

Koops: Baby Yoshi with the cover in Baby Luigi!

One…Two…

BB: Baby Mario breaks it up!

Koops: What a match!

BB: Now Baby Mario and Baby Yoshi are exchanging chops to each other back and forth!

Koops: Now Baby Mario is head butting Baby Yoshi left and right!

BB: Now Baby Yoshi with the head butts!

Koops: Uh oh! DOD.

BB: This could be it Koops.

Koops: What! Baby Luigi with the pin on Baby Mario while Baby Yoshi is showing off and not looking!

BB: This is it!

One…Two…(all of the sudden Baby Yoshi turns around)…Three

Koops: That's it Baby Bowser!

BB: Baby Luigi stole it!

I hope every one enjoyed it. Oh yeah, if you want to vote who faces Yoshi just put it in the review.


	4. Show 4

(Fireworks Blast)

Knuckles: Hello everybody, welcome to the MWE.

Waluigi: Last week, Dfrank promised that Diddy Kong would get his shot to be in the Elimination Chamber at MWE Gone Wild, and he will tonight, against my stupid brother Wario.

(Wario, then Diddy Kong come out)

Knuckles: Wario and Diddy back and forth with lefts and rights.

Waluigi: I'd just like to tell everybody that Waluigi is the best in the world and Wario's the worst.

Knuckles: Perhaps Wario going for the Wario Bomb. No, Tails instead DDTs.

Waluigi: And Tails hit's the F-Hi.

One…Two…Three

Knuckles: Tails wins.

Waluigi: Hey Wario, you suck.

(Wario gives him the finger, Waluigi comes over there and they beat the hell out of each other and refs break the fight up)

Waluigi: You still suck.

Knuckles: Calm down now.

(Crash Bandicoot comes in)

Crash: I would just like Bowser to know that this Sunday at Gone Wild, I'm gonna whoop your ass. Oh yeah, can't touch this.

(Bowser comes out and low blows Crash)

Bowser: Can't touch this my ass.

Waluigi: Well, next we have Peach vs. Dr. Mario.

(Peach comes out)

(Dr. Mario comes out)

Waluigi: Peach is throwing left and rights at the doctor.

Knuckles: This Sunday, Peach and Goomba will take on Dr. Mario and Toad.

Waluigi: Look at Peach slap Dr. Mario. What does she think she is, a girl?

Knuckles: Dumass.

Waluigi: What, what is it, oh it's the sugar from my taco got on my shirt.

Knuckles: You put sugar on your taco?

Waluigi: Ya! You got a problem with that?

Knuckles: Just forget it.

Waluigi: Peach hits a DDT.

Knuckles: Oh no! Peach is going for the Kiss of Death! She hits it. I'll tell ya, the Kiss of Death is painful, it looks like she's gonna kiss ya but she bites ya.

One…Two…Three

Waluigi: And Peach picks up the victory heading into gone wild.

(They leave, Dfrank comes to the ring)

Dfrank: Hello every one! Is everybody having a great time?

Crowd: Ya, get on with it.

Dfrank: OK OK. This week at gone wild, Ganandorf will take on…

(A video comes on and Ganandorf is pissing in a cup)

Doctor: You take steroids you cheater, you can't wrestle.

(He starts crying)

Ganandorf: But mommy told me I could.

Doctor: Tell it to the judge, moron.

Dfrank: Ok then, forget that. Anyway, in the elimination chamber someone's got to comein last. To decide that, we will have an elimination tag match tonight. Oh yeah, that match is now.

(They all come out)

Waluigi: Mario and Diddy Kong will start it off. Mario, he hits the Mariogree right away.

One…Two…Three

Knuckles: DK in, and Mariogree.

One…Two…Three

Waluigi: Now Bobbery in and yet another Mariogree.

One…Two…Three

Knuckles: Now Tails gets Mariogreed. Mario continuing this brutal assault on everyone.

One…Two…Three

Waluigi: Uh oh, Luigi's in. Luigi goes for the clothesline but misses, and oh Mariogree on him too.

One…Two…Three

Knuckles: Oh my god Mario has the advantage in the Elimination Chamber! See you this Sunday at MWE Gone Wild, good night!


End file.
